1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screened connector for electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such connectors are conventionally used for electrically connecting conductors to be connected.
The connectors of this type generally include two paired connector assemblies, which are fastened together, the connector assemblies each comprising an insulator body made of molded material incorporating respectively male and female contacts, for mechanical fastening and electrical connection of contact terminals provided at the ends of the conductors to be connected, and a screening case that surrounds the insulator body.
Such connectors are generally used in transport vehicles, in particular in aircraft, for supplying power to onboard electrical or electronic components, or for exchanging data between these components.
For such applications, the use of composite materials tends to be commonplace. Such is in particular the case of connectors often made of plastic, thereby giving them high mechanical strength for a relatively low weight. However, contrary to connectors made from metallic materials, connectors made of composite material exhibit an electrical discontinuity and therefore an interruption in the screening of the cases in their connection region.
This is the reason why, in this type of screened connector, metal cases for the connector assemblies have facing end portions in the form of a skirt, one being superposed on the other, in order to produce a continuous screen between the first and second connector assemblies. Connection is provided by resilient continuity contacts. Furthermore, the cases are shaped so as to surround the insulator bodies at their radial peripheral surface, but also axially, on their end surface.
Composite cases incorporate the one-piece insulator body. It therefore becomes relatively tricky to metallize the constituent material of the casings incorporating the one-piece insulator body without short-circuiting the contacts, so that these casings have to be produced separately. The screening cases are also specific to a single type of connector, either a cylindrical or a rectangular connector.